powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Megan Arcturus
Megan Arcturus is a Kizuna Student and Class-F Jewel Oddity, her pride often results in her getting involved in unfortunate situations which however overshadows her obviously strong abilities. She is very close friends with Anastasia Lugh. She got implants and acts like a tsundere due to a childhood friend's preference for big breasts and (dominant) tsunderes. She is Vera Arcturus's second oldest daughter. Background Megan is the daughter of the Wizard Saint, Vera Arcturus, and a Norwegian Magic Crystal salesman and is the leader of the Big Boing clique that presides over one third of Destiny City. She was trained in suppressing her Oddity powers and relying on Magic Crystals and was recruited by Sherria Amicus herself to attend high school at the illustrious Kizuna Girls’ Academy, as a transfer student. Appearance Megan has a very curvy and bouncy figure, with fair skin which she proudly flaunts and shows off in revealing swimwear when she is able to. She has soft platinum-blonde with regal-ringlets and two long hair bangs at the side of her face. and dazzling blue eyes. Her large breasts are a point of jealousy for some of her lesser endowed female classmates, who mocks her for it. Some of them even suspects that Megan's breasts are fake. Personality Megan has an arrogant and haughty, "Queen Bee" like personality and is used to always getting whatever she wants from others no matter what. She only helps out others if it'll help her achieve something that she wants. Her haughtiness and "tsundere" attitude earns her great popularity among masochistic high school boys. Megan does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and hesitant to hit here. She is very flirtatious and caring towards her teammates and doesn't hesitate to use some tough love when it comes to putting them on the correct path. Powers Abilities Manyū-Style Martial Arts: Megan's fighting style is classified as completely unorthodox. Her big, soft butt is able to bounce any attack to her and can be used as a deadly weapon, whilst, her huge breasts are equally as useful and deadly due to her family's secret fighting style. She mainly focuses on speed, counterattacks and powerful strikes. Megan can fight with her back completely turned to the opponents, entrusting all the problem to her butt. She will only use her chests when she gets overwhelmed. Megan also has the incredible agility to predict the opponent's attack. Megan's butt surprisingly is able to move automatically, as if she has an auto mode with no blind spot. She once destroyed a one of the Foo Fighter's smaller ships with just her butt. Manyū-Style Martial Arts is a titillating mix of highly sexual attacks and genuine Savate and Muay Thai moves. Psychic Nemesis: Climax Charge Magic- When masturbating, Megan can charge her body with electrical energy, which she then infuses with her bio-bullets to fire electric rounds. Limits Trivia *Megan has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on her shirts or bra, and large enough that they leave an opening on her track jacket, through which her cleavage is visible. *The weight of her breasts is 10kg *Megan's breasts are actually enlarged by plastic surgery. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet